1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical fitness stations and more particularly pertains to a new physical fitness course for providing an inexpensive workout course comprising primarily of PVC material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of physical fitness stations is known in the prior art. More specifically, physical fitness stations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes various apparatus being used for exercising purposes. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new physical fitness course.